Demons of the Knight
by RoseandThorns
Summary: There was a reason Kendall refused to be the bad boy. A past he had fought to escape from. But the Demon inside him had way of escaping. It took a small lapse in concentration and judgement, now He's loose. Can Kendall's friends save him or was he lost a long time ago? All they know, is the clock is ticking and Kendall's life is worth anything the Demon can conjure up.
1. Demons of the Knight

Hello everyone. I hope this story isn't too confusing or weird. It felt a little strange to write it but we'll see what you guys think.

_Italics- The demon._

...

Big Time Rush.

Demons of the Knight.

Kendall Knight.

The room seemed a degree cooler and heavier when I finally worked up the courage to look down at the clothes on my bed. Black. Dark. Bad. The accessories for my wrist were placed methodically by one sleeve and the biker boots standing proud on the floor. I had hoped never to see them again. Never to have to touch them again, that the memories and the guilt could stay safely locked away forever. Why did I have to go back to that time again? To prove I belonged in the band and by my friends' side. Because Griffin wanted a 'bad boy' someone to attract girls and money and the one to sell their soul. I reached out a trembling hand and ran my fingertips over the black coat collar and across the zips.

"You don't have to do this. We can work something out." James' voice startled me and I glanced up at him from across the room.

"It's no big deal." I dismissed.

"Yes it is. I don't want you to do this, Kendall." He insisted.

"You got a better idea? Besides, they're just clothes. Clothes can't kill me." I shrugged. "I don't want to leave the band."

James bit his lip and fiddled with his hair. "It wouldn't come to that. I'd quit before they kicked you out. I should quit now, then Gustavo wouldn't be able to make you do this."

I smiled at the fierce devotion in James' eyes, love I didn't deserve.

"He doesn't know, Jamie. It's only for a few hours, just until I can get rid of Wayne Wayne."

James paced across the room and gently seized my shoulders, I glanced rebelliously away. He growled and shook me until I timidly glanced up at him. Concern was a light in his eyes, swirling with fear and love.

"No matter what, you're my best friend, Kendall. Nothing changes that." He vowed.

I dropped my head to his chest momentarily. James quickly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and played with the hair on the nape of my neck. I let myself feel safe in his arms for a moment, protected and strong. James would keep me sane; keep the monsters and the demons away until I could stop being one. Until they let me be human again.

"Take Logan and Carlos with you, OK? I...really don't want them to see...Him."

James nodded firmly and squeezed my neck. "I will, Ken. I promise. I'll talk to them as well." He broke our embrace and cupped my chin. "Remember the past stays where it is. You're not him anymore. Say it."

"I'm...not...him?"

"Good." He glanced at his watch. "Ouch. I'll take the boys to the studio."

"Right. OK. Good."

With one final squeeze of my hand, James left and let the door click shut. I turned back to the nightmare on the bed.

_I'm bad. Tough. Out of control and wild. I'm not Kendall Knight. I'm Him. I'm broken and bleeding on the bathroom floor. I'm screaming silently in the hallways and I'm kicking down the walls of the classroom. No one's listening to me. I'm prowling down the pavement, grinding up the plants and crushing toes. Finally I'm noticed, I'm sitting in detention. Teacher's scowling at me. Mother hating me, sister frightened of me. I'm forgetting my friends. I'm roaring in their faces and watching them cry. I'm pushing them to the ground when all I want to be doing is hitting myself. I'm frightened in the corner and watching you from the mirror. I have a dirty, dirty secret and it's tired of being locked away. You unlocked the door, you set it free. You set me free. Question is, are you ready? Ready for me to bleed again? _

_Did you miss me? The dark twin in your head, whispering all those horrible twisted thoughts. People would run away if they knew the things I told you. Or would they lock you up? _

_Did you miss me, Kendall? Look, can you see it glinting in the light? Pretty, huh?_

"You can do this, Kendall." I whispered. "Open your eyes."

I didn't want to. The collar of my coat was too stiff and itched my neck. The zips were annoying and jingled whenever I moved. There was something hideously tight about my trousers. I knew what I looked like without opening my eyes. But there wasn't time for me to hide from the past. My friends were waiting for me to save them, hold the band together and not fall apart. Slowly, I relaxed the tense muscles in my neck and shook out my clenched fists. Of course I could do this, I wasn't doing anything difficult. Just changing my clothes. I didn't have to change. I was still going to be Kendall Knight.

"One. Two. THREE!"

I wrenched my eyes opened and stared at my reflection and felt my heart's dance increase in tempo. The boy in the mirror was hard, made of lead and iron and a little older than the last time I saw him. He had a stone cold heart that stopped beating a long time ago. His only purpose was to hurt and his destiny was to fall. I wanted to hate him and deny I knew him. But I couldn't. He wasn't a stranger to me. He was the voice in my anger and the passion in my loathing. The reason my shadow was a little darker and why I could stand so tall. He gave me my pride and my strength. But he frightened me. Frightened me so bad, I had locked him away and pretended I had always worn plaid shirts and beanie hats.

_Hello, old friend. It's been a while, hasn't it?_

I blinked and looked stubbornly away from the mirror and found my blue sweat shirt. My trousers tightened around my legs when I knelt down and gathered the shirt lovingly into my lap. Already I was longing for its comfort and colour. I folded it up carefully and rested it on my bed. I headed toward the studio without a backward glance. He was breathing down my neck and curling his hand around mine.

James knew who was going to walk in the door but he still looked surprised and a little afraid. Carlos and Logan shuffled their feet but didn't look away. Perhaps they knew this time I was determined to stay and not let Him win. Wayne Wayne just looked horrified and I thrived just a little on it. My stride was powerful and confident; I was everything they had wanted in a bad boy and more. No one had the right to chuck me away like trash. To force me out of my band and away from my friends. Secretly, I loved the eyes that latched onto this stranger in the room who wore the face of a boy they knew.

"Yeah. Let's hear it."

_You've got nothing on me._

Wayne Wayne was a laughable, pathetic fool who thought he could be someone bad. Someone who thought gold chains, hats and goons would push him to the top. He'd never met me before. Soon he would wish he never had. There was a swagger on my hips and an arrogant smirk on my face as Wayne Wayne tried to intimidate me and push me around.

"Oooh! It's a bad boy off!" Carlos' excitement for a situation he didn't fully understand lit a fire under me.

I prowled forward. "You know, one thing I know about bad boys is. They like breaking stuff."

_**SMASH!**_

I didn't want to like the thrill the shattering of Gustavo's records sent through my veins. The anger in his eyes shouldn't have amused me as much as it did. How could I slip back into His clutches already?

I'm so sorry.

"Dude your rhymes are weak. Mine fit like a glove. Gustavo's got a face only a mother could love."

Heh. This is...fun...

_ This is nice. Nice tidy office. Everything in place and perfect. I shouldn't mess it up. But the sledge hammer feels right in my hands and you told me too. It's been to long since I last destroyed something. You've kept me locked away to long, Kendall. But you're enjoying it really aren't you? Really, you like the rush and the adrenaline that pumps around you. Destruction gives you something you can't find in songs or hockey. Gives you control and a way to give into that anger inside you. Don't panic, Kendall, it's just a desk. Ssh, that chair can easily be replaced. Oh, my lovely, that plant was nothing, don't cry. Gustavo said we could. Live a little. Maybe this time, you won't fight me._

"_He destroyed my office. My music awards. And he used my draw as a bathroom."_

_And I did so much more._

"_Bad boys go where they want."_

_I destroyed Kendall Knight. Happy now?_

"_That's a new one. Original. And so very bad."_

_Oh, you liked that one? You'll love this then. I just stole Gustavo's letter opener. I wonder how well it works on flesh. Playing the part come so easily to me now. Loving Kendall Knight, the boy superhero who doesn't know how to hurt his friends. But I do._

"_But I don't want to wear these clothes all the time. And I won't turn my back on my friends."_

_Now, I'm using rehearsed lines and speaking with Kendall's tongue. Too bad they can't see. They don't know the locks and chains I've got around their friend, leader and heart. I've got him caught in the past with his mistakes and my song. They can't hear his cries, taste his tears or know his agony. If I have my way, they never will._

_You made Kendall give in to me. Played him and pushed him in to accepting me again. Shame on you. _

He's in my head and crawling through my veins. Somewhere deep inside me and parasitic. I fought so hard to ignore him and stay strong but he was always better than me. I couldn't make my hands take of the clothes that suffocated me but fed Him. His long, slender hand had a frightening hold on my my mind. Terrified I turned to James but my tongue was paralysed when I tried to ask for help. My body had become His puppet and my mind His toy. I had no control over anything. Oh, god! I think he's won.

. . . .

But James just looked right at me and didn't hear. I was His. The demon that had hurt my friends, made them fear me. All the years I had spent convincing them he was gone were for nothing. I had been foolish and naive. Of course something that powerful and old wouldn't leave. The bedroom door flew opened and my friends charged in. They looked tense and ready for a fight with lips curled and eyes alight with anger. James' gaze latched onto me immediately and a shudder shot around his body. Logan and Carlos hid behind him, away from the demonic eyes they saw in me.

Get out of here, James. Take Logan and Carlos and just run.

"Guys?" He asked.

"I knew you weren't, Kendall. You're back." James growled.

He smirked with my lips and spoke with my voice.

"I am. Miss me?"

Help me. Please.


	2. Strangers of a friend

Hello everyone. Thank you so much for your wonderful review and favourite stories. I'm glad you like it.

...

Big Time Rush.

Demons of the Knight.

Stranger of a friend.

James Diamond. 

I hated the way the dark clothes had put ancient shadows in Kendall's bright eyes. The way they had awakened the fear we all buried so long ago. He had looked up at me with emerald eyes that held something foreign deep inside. Now, I wondered if Kendall knew that the Demon was lurking just below the surface and we were losing him.

Kendall's light and open face was dark and closed off when we forced the door opened and finally faced our nightmare. Black and gold were swirling in Kendall's eyes, almost drowning out the comforting green. The smirk on his face wasn't his but it was his lips and body.

"I...knew you weren't, Kendall. You're back."

"I am. Miss me?"

No. This Kendall gave me nightmares and had beaten me underneath the midnight moon. Left me senseless and bleeding in Logan's arms while he screamed at our Kendall. I hadn't known then that Kendall had been conscious the entire time and felt every bone that crunched beneath his fists. The guilt from that night was woven into Kendall's soul, a tarnish on him that would never fade. It was our fault that the Demon had latched onto Kendall with devious, sharpened fingers. That damned Ouija board at a sleepover when we were children. With my stubborn mind, I had ignored my mother's warning about demons and creatures I couldn't imagine. I let Kendall laugh and taunt the demon we communicated with. I said nothing when Logan and Carlos nudged him and put words into his mouth. I didn't stop him when he went too far. Kendall's terrified, agonised screams as the Demon chose him and nearly ripped him from his body rang in my mind every night. Sometimes, I knew Logan and Carlos cried with the memory. This was my penance and my punishment. Forever losing my best friend to the monster inside him. One day, I would save Kendall.

"How-how did you get out?" Logan stammered.

Kendall rolled his shoulders and flicked a strand of hair from his eyes so perfectly my stomach lurched. This wasn't fair. No human being should ever have to suffer this. I shouldn't be watching Kendall and know every second I stood still there was a chance we would never get him back. It could already be too late; Kendall could already just be a memory.

"Wasn't too hard. Kendall was so focused on not letting the band down that he wasn't really paying attention to me. He's tired from singing everyday at insane hours." He explained and there was a growl in his voice that shouldn't be there. "Just had to crack the wall and it was no effort to break through."

"What do you want?" Carlos snarled.

"To spend time with my best buddies, of course. I've been lonely. Kendall doesn't talk to me anymore." He opened his arms like he expected us to embrace him.

"We're not your buddies. Let Kendall go." I ordered and I sounded braver than I felt.

Predatory eyes latched onto mine and I swallowed around a gulp. He didn't blink and he barely seemed to be breathing.

"You really think I'd let him go? Not likely. I like this body; he's such an angry boy. Besides, this is all your fault really."

Ice settled in my veins and stilled my heart. "How?"

"I've been whispering in Kendall's ear again for months. But you were always too busy to talk to him and he was so afraid you'd hurt him. He thought you might pay back the favour of that night. Hadn't you noticed?"

I had. Kendall had been more jumpy, snapping around like he had heard a voice and going still at odd moments. He had looked tired and become angrier, sharper and more secretive. But I thought that was the pressures of a band and a new life. I didn't know that He was talking again. Guilt coated my stomach and twisted my stomach. I should have known. Why hadn't I seen it? Had he really been that afraid of us? None of us blamed Kendall for that night. I thought he understood that. Perhaps he hadn't.

"Of course Gustavo didn't help, wanting a bad boy and everything that came with it. Let me walk right in. He practically gave Kendall to me."

"He didn't know." Logan insisted.

"Yet you still blame him. As does Kendall."

I winced sharply; I didn't need the Demon reminding me that Kendall was still awake inside his head. That he could see and hear everything we did and said. After this nightmare was over would I even have my best friend? Last time, it took us months to bring Kendall out of the shell he wrapped so tightly around his heart.

"Give us back Kendall, jerk!" Carlos snapped.

The lights in the apartment flickered around is, casting terrifying shadows onto the wall. There was an animalistic snarl from somewhere around us. Dark fingers reached across the floor and edged toward my ankles. I scrambled back toward Logan with rapidly beating heart. Nails dragged across the window panes, I cringed violently. Logan whimpered quietly and Carlos pressed himself against my side. All I could think was, not again, please. I couldn't cope with the pain and the fear of watching my friend attack his brothers. I looked up at Kendall and screamed. There was no life in his eyes, no warmth or friendship, everything that had made Kendall, Kendall had drained away. Strange black wings flickered in the light against his back, curling up to the ceiling. He looked demonic and hauntingly beautiful and everything I never wanted to see. He prowled toward us with gracefully, choreographed steps and stopped in front of my face. His breath washed over his skin and sent shudders down my back. Logan's hand curled around my wrist in response, a vain attempt to protect me. Kendall's hand jerked up and I bolted backward, dragging my friends with me. That same laugh rang out around us. Our brother's joyful laugh twisted by a Demon.

"So you do remember." He laughed. He pressed his hands over his chest, just above his heart and giggled again. "Kendall remembers too."

"Please." I begged.

His hand lashed out again, colliding with my temple and sending me crashing to the floor in a cloud of pain and terror. I clutched at my face and watched him push Logan and Carlos to the ground with a smirk. He stalked out of the door and the lock snapped closed behind him.

All three of us stayed curled on the floor with uneven breaths and tears on our cheeks. Logan pushed himself closer to me and stared up with eyes that begged me to fix it. But what could I do without Kendall beside me? He had the plans, the brains and the personality to pull anything off. He could protect us from anything and now I had to protect us from the nightmare wearing him.

"We can't let him leave Palms Wood." I whispered.

Logan nodded and slowly climbed back onto his feet. Carlos jumped back up and instantly rushed over to the locked door. My legs were more unsteady as I clambered to them and blinked away the stars that exploded across my vision.

"Are you going to be OK, James? He hit you pretty hard." Logan asked and I promptly ignored the tremble in his voice.

"I'll be fine. Worry about Kendall."

"I am. But I can worry about you too. Carlos, can you break the door down?" He asked.

Carlos grinned and tapped his knuckles against the helmet sitting proud on his head. I could barely watch as he lowered his head and ran at the door. The impact vibrated around the room and knocked a picture of the wall but thankfully the door swung open. I reached out and steadied Carlos when he swayed dangerously.

"Kendall owes me big time." He grumbled. "C'mon, let's go save Kendall."

Please, Kendall, be something left of you to save. Don't give up. We're coming.

Hold on.


	3. Dangerous and fragile

Big Time Rush.

The Demons of the Knight.

Dangerous and fragile.

It didn't take us long to find the destructive path He had taken. The moment we set foot outside the apartment, we hear the crashing and shattering. Someone screamed shrilly and babbled nonsense nearby. The apprehension was thick on my tongue and fear erupted into dagger winged butterflies in my gut. With gritted teeth, I sprinted down the hallway and ignored a young woman who looked close to tears. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't Kendall but I couldn't. I didn't know the right words to explain. Logan and Carlos' footsteps behind me were heavy and comforting in the hunt. We burst out of the elevator and a horrified cry escaped my throat. The lobby was a mess of broken furniture and shattered glass. Chairs were overturned and reduced to splinters, there was a small child hiding behind one whimpering in fear. The reception desk had been ripped from its foundations and tossed across the room, I had no idea how Kendall's human body could have managed it. The lights flickered above us in fractured patterns that cast shadows onto the walls. It was thick in the air, the stench of Him and it was almost impossible not to choke on it. I felt the presence of the demon; it was everywhere I looked, hiding in the corners and breathing down my neck. The hairs on my neck were standing on end and my stomach was rolling.

"H-How do we stop him?" Logan gasped, staring at a broken table.

My hands were pressed over my mouth and tears were gathering behind my eyes. I didn't know. There was no way I could cure this, I couldn't fix the broken wall in Kendall's mind. Carlos kept clutching his helmet against his chest, eyes wide and terrified.

"I don't know." I breathed.

"Can he be stopped?" Logan asked and my heart faltered.

"Of course." I scoffed. "We promised, we have to save Kendall."

Logan nodded slowly and Carlos echoed his determination fiercely.

"We need to find him. Where would he go?" Carlos questioned.

There was the crunching of glass under feet and my gaze jumped up toward the front door. Camille stumbled toward us, pale and shaking. Logan darted forward and took her in his arm, guiding her to our side. The shoulder of her T-shirt was ripped and tattered; a raw bruise was starting to form underneath the cloth.

"Camille?" Logan pressed gently. "What happened?"

She gapped at us and looked like she was trying to find the right words to say. I knew then that the monster wearing Kendall had approached her. She had seen our brother's face but not his golden heart. She would only ever see a monster. Kendall was lost to her.

"Kendall...he...he..." She stammered.

I sighed and scrubbed my hands over my eyes and exhaled a shuddered breath. Carlos bowed his head and seemed to understand everything that flooded through my mind. Logan reached out and touched Camille's undamaged shoulder.

"What did he do?"

"I came in here and he was...he did this..." She motioned aimlessly around the room. "I tried to calm him down but...I've never seen Kendall that angry. I didn't know that rage like that existed." I knew. I knew too well the rage beneath Kendall's skin. "He screamed at me, called me a whore and a slut. Then he...God, I thought he was going to kill me..."

"Keep talking. We need to know." I urged.

She nodded bravely and licked her lips. "He grabbed my arm. Here." She pointed to a hand print I hadn't noticed on her forearm. But then her forehead wrinkled and she frowned. "When I looked up at him, his face was so angry but his eyes were sad. I mean, there was this weird smirk on his lips, almost as if he liked I was scared. But his eyes were full of tears, like he didn't want to hurt me. He said he was sorry. After he let me go, before he ran away." Confused eyes latched onto mine. "What happened to him? Did he have a break down?"

I didn't to spread rumour around the hotel, people shouldn't believe that Kendall was cracking under pressure and had suffered a mental break down. But I couldn't say that he was possessed by a Demon that Gustavo had unleashed in him again. I dug my fingernails into my palms and forced back the sob rising in my throat.

"Kendall's been under a lot of pressure lately. Please, don't hate him. I know he hates himself for hurting you." It was the closet I could get to saying the words.

"...I don't hate him, James. But I...is he...safe to be here?"

No. Kendall wasn't safe. He was a host for a parasite he couldn't control. He was a danger to every person he passed. But he was more dangerous to himself.

"He's safe to be around. We'll make sure of it. Did you see where he went?"

"Uh...toward Rocque Records."

Carlos bolted toward the exit and waited anxiously for us. Logan touched his hand to Camille's head and followed him. I went to stand by a small hand closed around my wrist and pulled me to a stop.

"Tell Kendall I forgive him. I don't think you're telling me the truth but I'll go with it. Bring him back, OK?" She whispered.

"I will. Everything's going to be all right."

She stared at me. "I'd feel more reassured if you believed what you said."

I wanted to reassure her and promise that come morning, Kendall would be back where he belonged. Safe with us and whole again. But lying to her to save heartache felt wrong and twisted. I tried to smile at her but my face refused to comply. She sighed softly and released my hand. I rushed to my friends' sides and dashed out the front door.

Kendall, I will save you. I promise.

Rocque records glittered in the sunlight as it harboured a nightmare. There were groups of bewildered people standing outside, blinking at the front door in some sort of disbelief. I wondered what exactly they saw rush passed them in a swirl of black clothes and blonde hair. Their eyes latched onto our immediately and they rushed toward us with wide eyes filled with questions.

"What's the matter with Kendall?" A young woman demanded. "He wouldn't give me and autograph!"

"He's sick!" Carlos blurted. "Ate too many corndogs."

I nodded so wildly my neck protested to the movement. "You know Kendall. Massive ego."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to upset anyone. He'll be deeply saddened to know that he did once he recovers. Please, don't take it personally." Logan's smooth words saved the downward spiral of our conversation faster than I would have done, yet somehow, slower than our leader could have.

Concern flashed across the woman's face and she scrapped her hair behind her ear.

"Tell him I hope he feels better soon."

"We will. Thank you."

She waggled her fingertips in goodbye and hurried back to a small child. The tiny boy grinned at us and waved back with chocolate coated fingers. He was wearing a Big Time Rush T-shirt that hung to his knees and something tugged in my chest. A glorious shard of light in the darkness the world had become today. I wanted Kendall to see it.

I reached out one hand and touched the cool glass panels of the studio and stared up at the massive building. I understood that I was entering a war I had no promise of winning. There was no guarantee that anyone of us would walk out of here with our minds, lives and souls whole. But Kendall was everything to us. I would keep fighting for him until the stars faded in the sky. That's what family do for each other. Logan's hand squeezed my shoulder in reassurance and I tried to ignore the tremor in it. Carlos bumped his fist against my spine and tapped his knuckles against his helmet.

"For Kendall." Logan whispered.

"For Kendall!" Carlos cheered our war cry.

"We're coming Kendall."

Freight Train was hovering on the balls of his feet outside Gustavo's office. He rubbed his large knuckles together and looked more nervous than I had ever known him too. Kelly looked terrified and had her clipboard in front of her face like a weak shield. She cringed as glass shattered inside the room and someone laughed. Gustavo's face was a shocking shade of red but the anger that burned in his eyes was a weak ember to the rage that thrived inside of Kendall's mind. There was no sense in repeating the day's destruction but that was exactly what He was doing. And this time no one would understand. Gustavo didn't know what he had set loose on us; he didn't know how to turn of the switch. My stomach dropped to the floor and shattered into a thousand shards when a very human wail rippled across the air.

"KENDALL!" I shrieked.

"Get out of here, James!" Kendall ordered with a distorted voice that sounded too much like a growl.

"We're not leaving you. Open the door, Ken!" Logan demanded.

"NO!"

An endless song of wood splintering and glass breaking interrupted me when I tried to reason with him. Kendall needed us by his side to keep him fighting and help him keep his sanity. But He was keeping Kendall separate from us because He knew we would win. The same as we did last time.

Gustavo seized my arm and forcibly span me around to face him. Yesterday I would have cringed away from the red anger on his face but today He had returned. I didn't think I'd ever fear Gustavo's anger again.

"What is going on?" He screamed. "Kendall isn't supposed to be trashing my office anymore!"

"He's just very upset. Gustavo, why don't you and Kelly go and get a coffee? When you come back we'll have Kendall calmed down. You can kill him then." I suggested.

"Uh...no. Explain to me, dogs, why Kendall has gone insane!"

"You just have to trust us, this once." Logan begged.

"Guys, if something's wrong with Kendall, we need to know." Kelly insisted.

There was another loud thump from inside the room and I prayed that He wasn't hurting Kendall somehow. That there wouldn't be any bloodshed tonight. He laughed and it sounded heart heartbreakingly wrong, even Gustavo looked disturbed.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." I muttered darkly, watching the door.

"Try me." Gustavo snapped.

"Kendall...he is...uhm..."

"DON'T BE A TATTLE TALE, JAMIE BOY! FRIENDS KEEP SECRETS!" He screamed and suddenly threw himself out of the door.

I didn't have time to react to the fists and the feet that came hurtling at me. Kendall's body and the raw power behind his attack knocked me ungracefully to the ground hard. The air erupted from my body and I didn't have time to collect it before Kendall's fists sunk into my stomach. Pain blossomed across my ribs and my cheek where his shoe had caught me. I whimpered loudly and tried to protect my torso from his unrelenting blows. It was too much, too similar to that night and I couldn't cope with it again.

**-Flashback-**

_Predator eyes. Hot and thirsty for blood. Kendall's face, illuminated by the moon and hideously wrong. NO! This isn't Kendall, not my Kendall. It's just a cheap imitation. Something wearing his skin and using it to hurt me. It's not your fault, Kenny. It's mine. I didn't know mum was right. I thought it was just a game._

_I was passed feeling his hands hitting my body; his feet didn't hurt me anymore. I had lost track of the time I had spent on the cold ground, just watching Kendall beat me over and over again. Our blood mixed together on my shirt, blood from my nose and his raw knuckles. Tears were falling quickly down my cheeks and merging with snot and blood on my chin._

"_Kendall please..."I whimpered._

"'_Kendall pleases'." It mocked. "Pathetic. He can't help you anymore than you can help yourself. He's just as weak as you."_

"_Shut up." I snapped tiredly. "Kenny, you're hurting me."_

_Kendall laughed above me, his head tilted back toward the sky. "He knows exactly what he's doing and it's tearing him apart."_

_His fist collided with my sternum and my breaths shattered out of me. I sobbed loudly and tried to breathe through the pain of my body and the betrayal I felt inside me. _

"_Weak, you humans are all the same. Flesh and blood but like glass inside. Far too easy to break. Such fun. JAMIE, I'M SORRY! Hey, pipe down Knight! We don't need to hear your views."_

_Confused, I pried open my swollen eyes and watched Kendall scowl and press his fingertips against his head. But I had heard Kendall's words and his pain. I ached for my friend trapped in something he couldn't fight._

"_I hear you, Kenny. I'm here."_

_Pain. Pure white pain. It shot across my ribs. Across my head. My wrist. My legs. I couldn't see straight, couldn't think of anything else but this sudden pain. I thought I was going to die. That Kendall was going to be the one to kill me. His life would be ruined for something he didn't do. The unfairness of the situation rippled through me as the pain faded to a pulse that flowed around my body. Someone was screaming incomprehensible words it agony. For a moment I thought it was me. But my lips were too busy forcing air into my lungs to form words._

"_NO, NO, NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? JAMIE, I AM SO, SO SORRY! I...I...OH GOD!"_

_Kendall. My Kendall was sobbing hysterically and wailing at me. Painfully I turned my head to him, wanting only to comfort him. Somehow, he had managed to scrunch himself up into a tight ball against the wall, trembling and mumbling things I couldn't hear. He looked so tiny and fragile now that the demon had gone. I didn't know how he had managed to fight away something so much greater than himself and at that point I didn't care._

"_Kendall. C'mere. I need help." I gasped._

_Kendall's head shot up with wide, wild eyes and a quivering lip. "You're alive? I thought you were dead. You weren't moving and you didn't answer me. James, there so much blood. I don't know what to do."_

"_Kenny."_

"_Hold on. I'm calling an Ambulance." I faded out to the sound of him talking frantically on the phone. His hand on my hair jolted me back into consciousness and I momentarily tensed. "It's just me, James. It's Kendall. I promise you're safe now. He's gone. The Ambulance is coming. You're going to be OK."_

_I don't know exactly what Kendall told the adults that rushed to help us. The story he span is one only he knows. When I awoke in hospital, a week had gone passed, life had continued and Kendall was never quite the same again._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"JAMES! James, you're OK. Open your eyes, please!" Logan begged.

With a racing heart, my eyes were wrenched open and I threw myself away from the body hanging over mine. Logan screamed and rolled away from me as my hand came to close to his face. Carlos hovered over both of us, his lip a little swollen and his face pale. Kelly, Gustavo and even Freight Train were sitting on the floor by my head. I was stretched out on the couch with something pillowed underneath my head.

"Kendall?" I questioned immediately.

"We locked him in the recording studio." Logan informed me.

I turned my head to look at the glass window just as Kendall prowled passed it. There was a blood trail on his cheek and his lip was split. But he didn't look at any of us.

"Oh." I mumbled. "At least he didn't get away."

"I've never seen anything like that." Kelly breathed. "He didn't look human."

"That's because, right now, he's not." Carlos nodded.

"What?"

I sighed and slowly swung my legs down so I could sit up. "It's a really long story. Something happened when we were kids and Kendall took the brunt of it. He's sort of...possessed...Don't think I'm crazy, I'm not! We were using an Ouija board one night and we conjured up a demon and it attached itself to Kendall. And it broke free today when he had to be a 'bad boy', so I'm blaming this entirely on you. He's already destroyed our apartment, the lobby and your office. He's scared Camille and some random on the street and beaten me up. But it's not Kendall. He didn't mean it. Now, please don't call the police and please don't take me to a shrink. I'm telling the truth!"

Kelly and Gustavo were quiet, a clock ticked loudly in the corner and I could hear Freight Train's breathing. Kelly's hand came down swift and fast on the back of my head.

"OW! KELLY!"

"What were you thinking? Lying to us about demons and stuff. Kendall's clearly suffered a break down of some sorts. I'm calling his mother." She declared.

"NO! Mama Knight cannot know this is happening again." Logan screamed and clutched her wrist. "Please, it took us forever to convince her that Kendall was Kendall again. I won't let you do that to him."

"But he hurt James and apparently Camille. He's dangerous."

"He's not!" Carlos insisted. "Just watch him, please, you'll understand."

Gustavo's face was curious and something was whirling behind his eyes. Slowly he nodded and looked back at Kendall. Kendall stared at us through the glass like a caged animal. He was plotting, his devious mind planning and calculating. His eyes were stone cold and emerald hard. He barely seemed to be breathing.

"One hour." Gustavo allowed.

Kendall just smirked and tapped his fingers against the glass.

Tap. Tap. Tap.


End file.
